Only a Crashing Wave
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: She was unattainable to my fingers, but I alone beheld her shine so she was mine. Rypay. Onesided twincest.


**A/N: Okay another Rypay. I wasn't planning on writing another of them until I finished the other Rypay fics but I couldn't help it. There's not enough fics with them or at least none Ive found. **

**So if you could send me the story title of your fav Rypay fics that would be awesome. Love ya! Here you go...**

The moonlight shone through my window. It was bright and big, the moon. I thought of closing the curtains, allowing the darkness to devour me. The darkness would lead me to sleep, so I could find some rest and peace for the night. Yet I was mesmerized by the moonlight. It was so pretty.

I was a sucker for beauty. That was my downfall, falling into love with beautiful things.

My eyes rested shut a bit too long, but I willed them to open. Tonight the shimmer of light from the sky was a gift shining through my window. My eyes beheld its wonder and I would not waste it by sleeping. My vision stared intently at the fascination of the moon's nature. My eyes followed the light to the floor.

I wanted to be a part of it, to touch the light, to become covered in it. So I climbed out of bed and walked to the window. As I sat a smile curved my lips. The moon was bright and big in the dark night sky. It was mine, sadly no other saw what I did in the moon.

It was mine. Yes it was high up in the sky untouchable to my fingers, but it was mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She walked in beauty" entering the kitchen. Her long golden curls bounced lightly as she twirled opening the refrigerator. Taking a pitcher of orange juice I gazed at her smooth lustrous skin pour herself a cup. In the spotlight, she was perfection.

Each movement, pitch in her voice, look in her eye was speciallly designed to get the reaction she wanted from her audience whether it be a sigh or a smile. I'd like to believe she calculated her behavior to get a reaction she wanted from me as well.

I watched her lips open for a taste as she swallowed the liquid. I wanted her so bad then. It took everything in me not to grab my sister and make her moan my name.

I glanced at my breakfast nervously, hoping she didn't notice that my body was becoming aroused.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly.

"These shoes alright with the red dress for the audition? I know they're white, but because it laces around the ankles I thought it would compliment..." as she speaks she models her dress shoes.

I'm relieved. My eyes focus on her feet then up her illuminous body that she's flaunting before me. I see she's waiting for a response.

"I agree," and flash a toothy smile.

"You don't think--?" she asks again.

"No I think those are great." I insist.

Sharpay nods, glances at her shoes again as mom walks in.

Mom asks her a question and they start talking.

I gaze at Sharpay now and then while slowly eating then taking my bowl to the sink. I hoped she couldn't read my mind or notice that I was completely infatuated with her.

But of course she couldn't read my mind. I was deeply saddened when I was eight years old to learn that Sharpay and I did not have twin telepathy. As for noticing my actions, she couldn't care less unless we were on the stage.

She laughs at what mom says. Sharpay's positively radiant. Golden light shines from her and Im captivated. She's like the dark, white shining light from the moon. Nature is beautiful.

I wanted to be apart of her light, to touch it, to be consumed by it. She beamed in the glory that was her. Sadly no one else saw what I did in her. If they did, Gabriella would not have been given Sharpay's part. Only I saw the marvel that was Sharpay, she was mine.

Yes two feet in front of me, but she was so far away. She was unattainable to my fingers, but I alone beheld her shine so she was mine.

Both the moon and Sharpay "walk in beauty like the night" and I am the wave attracted to and helplessly call out to the moon, whom I will never reach. Only in the distance may the moon and my sister be claimed as mine.

**AN: My inspiration was "She walks in Beauty" by Lord Byron. I could have done so much with the poem but Ill save it for another fic.**

**Like a whore I gave you something now I want something in return. instead of cash I'll accept reviews.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :) **


End file.
